Resident Evil 4: Afterlife
by alink
Summary: The adventure Leon gets into right after Resident Evil 4. Rating is for violence.
1. Las Plagas Returns

Resident Evil 4: Afterlife

This is my first story, so please review. I will try to update it often.

Chapter One

Leon was relieved to get off the jetski. They had been on it for 3 hours, but he had finally come across an island they could rest on for a day. It was a decently large island, and it seemed pretty tropical, quite strange for being near Europe.The sun was already going down,and he had to find a place for him and Ashley to rest for the night.  
The two headed inland, and after a few minutes of walking, they came across a house. It was small, but it was dark inside, except a faint flicker of light they could see through the window.They knocked on the door. No answer. They suddenly heard a loud scream inside. It seemed to be from a woman.

Leon kicked down the door and ran inside. He suddenly saw a man hunched over a dead woman.

He walked towards the man and said," Excuse me sir, but could you tell me what happened?"

The man leapt up and threw an ax at Leon. Leon leapt aside and screamed out, " What is with you!"

The man replied only with another ax, and Leon knew what he had to do. Leon fired three shots into the man's head. After the third shot, the man's head exploded, but it wasn't blood that came out, it was a strange yellowish substance.

Then, right before his eyes, he saw a familiar insect like creature imerge where the man's head was. Leon backed off and fired at the parasite. It tried to use a long tentacle with a sharp point at the end to hit Leon, but he stayed far enough back to not get hit. After five shots, the parasite went down.

Ashley ran in and asked," Leon, what was that all about?"

" Las Plagas..." is all Leon replied.

Ashley decided to let him be, and they left the house.

They headed along a path near the house, and they found anotherperson, but it was a lady. She screamed, and came at Leon with a sickle. Leon shot her in the knee, and she collapsed to the ground. Leon went up toher, and smashed her head with his foot. Even then,another parasite came out. Ashley screamed, realizingwhat Leon meant. They just decided to run and avoid this lady, and they dashed down the path.

After a minute or so, they cameacross a smalltown. It had four houses, a gun shop, a church, an old mill, and a bar.Leon decided to go to the gun shop first, and stock up on weapons.

Leonand Ashleyentered theshop, only to find broken guns. Then, one of them caught his attention. It was a TMP, and it even had a stock attatched. Leon picked it up, andalso got some ammo for it.He also picked up some ammo for his Punisher, and a key for the bar.

Leon left the shop and then walked towards the bar.Suddenly, they heard a shout from behind them.He quickly turned around and saw hundreds of people coming at him.

"Run!" he yelled to Ashley. She replied with a nod, and they ran towards a nearby house.

Oncethey were inside,Leon barricaded the door and windows with bookshelves. Leon took a minute to look at the house.It was a pretty big house, with two stories. It seemed too good for thissmall town. It was even stranger that there were onlyfive houses, but hundreds of people.

" Leon, I think that there is more then just this little town." Ashley said.

" My thoughts exactly." Leon replied.

He instructed Ashley to hide in a closet while he explored it. First, he checked the front room. It was pretty luxorious for such aplace, and it was well kept. He searched every door, and only came up with a key. He then checked the kitchen, which was small, and in all of the droors, he found the same thing, nothing. Next, he checked the bathroom.It was extremely dirty, and he found nothing.

Leon said to himself jokingly, " God, why did I have to go in _that _room. He then continued upstairs.

There were three rooms upstairs. The first room was locked, but his key didn't work. He then tried the second, and it was also locked, but this time, his key worked.

When he walked inside, he could tell right away that it was the master bedroom. It had a huge bed, and what appeared to be a walk in closet. When he entered the closet, he found a strange dog. Itlookedlike it had been skinned, and one of its legswasbigger then the others.It tried to attack him, but he shot it three times and it died. He then proceded to the back of the closet, where he found another key. He took it, and left the room.

Leon went to the third room in the hall, which was unlocked. Inside, he found three people, and he used his Punisher and knife effectively together. He quicky killed them, without any parasites emerging too. He quickly scanned the room, and found a smoke bomb and some handgun ammo. He then returned to the hall.

As Leon approached the door right at the top af the staircase, he heard a crash downstairs. They had broken in!Ashley was able to run upstairs, and Leon used thekey to open the door.

Inside, there was a weird creature with huge claws and bloodshot eyes. It looked like it ripped its own skin off of its body, and its muscles were huge. Lastly, its mouth was huge, and had large teeth easily capable of breaking bones. It leapt at Leon, but he moved out of the way and the creature flew into the hall. Leon barricaded the door with a bookcase, and wondered what to do next.

To be continued…


	2. Relief

Chapter 2:

Leon paced the room wondering what to do.He was trapped in a single room against hundreds of people infected with the Las Plagas parasite. He searched the room and found a Hand Grenade, a Flash Grenade, and a Smoke Bomb.He got out his TMP and prepared for the worst.

Suddenly, the door and bookshelf barricading the door burst into splinters. They had broken in. Leon opened fire with the TMP. The enemies just kept funneling in. Leon ran out of ammo quickly for the TMP, so he took outthe flash grenade, and threw it into the crowd. They were all blinded.

Leon went up to them and started attacking with his knife. He was making decent progress until the people regained sight. One of them managed to cut Leon in the side with a scythe. Leon fell to the floor. He quickly jumped up, and he had an idea that could buy him some time.

Leon threw the Smoke Bomb, giving him enough time to apply the First Aid Spray. He then tossed the Hand Grenade into the crowd. The enemies were blown apart, and blood splattered on the walls. Leon equipped his Punisher, and prepared to finish the enemies off.

When the smoke cleared, there were no enemies anywhere. It was over… or so Leon thought until the creature returned. Itcharged at Leon, but once again he was able to dodge it. Leon fired 5 shots into its head. It was still coming at him like nothing happened. Leon took out his knife and prepared for a fight.

The creature slashed at Leon, but he ducked under its claw and cut at its knees. The creature fell to the ground, and Leon stomped on its head. The creature cried out in agony. It leapt to its feet, and once again tried to attack. This time, it tried to rip at Leon's neck with its razor sharp teeth. Leon dodged, but got a small cut on his shoulder. Then Leon stabbed the creature in the chest. It screeched and jumped up through a hole in the ceiling, which Leon assumed is how it got in.

"Are you ok Leon?" Ashley calmly asked.

Leon replied with a thumbs up, and they left the house, which had gone from an elegant livable place, to a bloody mess, all in about 15 minutes.

The town was once again empty, so they decided to explore. They decided to search the houses first. There were three in all. The first was a four room house. It was about the same size as the big house's first floor. The first room was a messed up room with an overturned couch and broken glass. There were bullet holes in the wall, indicating that some sort of fight had gone on. There was nothing in the room of any use though.

In the kitchen, there was abody of a dead woman.She had been decapitated, from the looks of things,her head had been eaten. It also appeared as if she had been whipped. Leon quicky came to the conclusion that she had been attacked by Las Plagas.

"Why would they attack one of their own people?" Ashley asked

"I don't know, and I really don't want to hang around to find out. Let's finish searching this house and get out!" Leon replied

In the bedroom, Leon saw a note on the bed. It said,"_ I saw the secret. I looked in the secret passage in the bar... and I saw a horrifying creature! Now that I know the secret, they are coming to get me... I will fight them. I will never become one of them..." _the letter stopped there.

" So he got killed for knowing too much. Now we know there is something in that bar! We need to go there next!" Ashley said

Leon replied,"Ok, we will..."

Suddenly, the power went out.

"What is going on!" Ashley screamed

"Just a power outage" Leon replied "we should go to the mill and check it out."

"Wait, Leon!" Ashley quickly yelled " I have a flashlight. Let's finish searching these houses first."

Ashley handed the flashlight to Leon, and they left to go to the next house. The next house seemed to be more like a food store. There were spoiled food products everywhere, and the smell was unbearable. They quickly left the house, not even bothering to check.

The next house fit Leon's style better. It must have belonged to the gun shop owner, because there were guns everywhere. Most of them had been taken apart, probably to prevent them from being used, but Leon quickly spotted a perfect gun. He quickly unloaded the magazine from his Punisher, and tossed the handgun to the ground. He then picked up the Red 9 handgun in its place. He also got rid of his TMP, and in its place, he picked up a shotgun.

In the back of the house, they saw a man hanging from the ceiling. There was a note on a nearby table. It read," _I refuse to become one of them. I will never succumb to the virus. I have seen those creatures underneath the bar. I will never become one of them. I would rather die at my own hands than at those of that virus."_

" I thought it was a parasite!" Ashley exclaimed

" It is" replied Leon " which makes me think that there is more then just Las Plagas involved in this"

As they left the house to go to the mill, little did they know they were being watched, or what they were soon to unearth...

To be continued...


End file.
